ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Reality Game Show Marathon
Based on the 2006 Game show Marathon '' Ever Wanted to be on A Reality Show but never got the chance? Play all of them now! Each day/week, A new Reality Game Show is played we've got Survivor, Big Brother, Amazing Race and others that are life-changing like, The Wall, Spin The Wheel, Extreme Couponing and so much more! Contestants will play the game how it should be played, With some rule changes. and each week 1 player will be eliminated. Survive till the end, and you will play for $1 Million Dollars in the Final Three, Where Wheel of Fortune/Jeopardy! is played. The #1 Player will decide which game is played. Immunity can be earned by staying at the top of the pack. So you won't have to compete in the next game show. If you are at the bottom of the pack you will have to compete for survival in the game show. Who will be eliminated? Who will win? What will happen along the way? Prepare to compete in an intense battle where there is Drama, Alliances, and Emotion are bound to happen. List Of Game Shows Not all of these game shows are considered Reality, however, if they have real people talking about their lives or something that has more human interaction, I consider it Reality or it just has a lot of drama. # Cash Cab # Hollywood Game Night^ # Survivor # Big Brother # The Amazing Race^ # The Price is Right^ # Match Game^ # Let's Make A Deal^ # The Weakest Link # Flinch! (Netflix)^ # Shop Til You Drop # Jeopardy^ # The Wall # Spin The Wheel # Extreme Couponing^ # Wheel Of Fortune # The Totem Pole(Youtube Season 2) would be played like the BrantSteele version # Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? # Dog Eat Dog # The Newlywed Game^ # Celebrity Name Game # The Voice^ # Strong(NBC)^ # Chopped(the best cooking show that fits the show)^ # America's Got Talent^ # Minute To Win It(My Choice) To Be Continued... '''NOTE: '''Not all game shows may be used. Playing The Game Depending on The Show, The Contestants may be vying for Immunity or Points. Big Brother And Survivor have Formats in which not everyone is at a different Position. (EX: HoH will be given 5 points, Voters, 3 and surviving the eviction equals 1 and the Veto Holder gets an Extra Two Points.) Points Determine who is Immune and safe for the next game show. Some game shows are "Everyone Only" is when all points and immunity is reset. "More Players Please!" is when immunity is given to fewer players. Examples of these Include Flinch! And Strong, Survivor, Big Brother, Amazing Race, and the Totem Pole. The Players that have Immunity or more points are Safe until the next game show and the rest will battle it out. There may be Multiple Competitions/'Game Shows''' on some Days or Weeks. Because There are always Twists. Constants are stuck in the Big Brother House(But with communication to their loved ones and recent news but not gameplay of any kind) unless they would like to walk from the game. Expulsion will happen if necessary. Reality Game Show Marathon Intro: https://kapwi.ng/c/UpC7mOxf Week 1 Welcome to Reality Game Show Marathon! Day 1 It's Time to pick a "Reality!" Game Show! Spinner Says.... Spinning... The Voice! Prepare to Be Judged. Work Hard on your singing! Judges: Kelly Clarkson, Adam Levine, Blake Shelton, Alicia Keys Day 2 The Top 20 Will Automatically Advance To The Next Round of RGSM! The Bottom 5 will face off to stay in the game. Day 3 First 12 Contestants Perform. Day 4 The Remaining Contestants Perform. Day 5 The Judges Deliberate and Make Their Final Decisions. Day 6 Bottom 5 Are Announced and Everyone Else is Safe. Day 7 Bottom 5 Fight to stay in the game. They Perform, and one contestant is sent packing. Week 2 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... The Voice! was our first reality game show! some Amazed, some faltered, and some were just really Bad. In the end, however, one contestant was sent packing. 24 Remain, how many and who will be eliminated next!? Day 1 Spinner Says... America's Got Talent! Same Rules Apply as from last time. But the top 10 from last round are safe, and automatically have Immunity. Bottom 4 will face off to stay in the game. Prepare Talent! Day 2 14 Contestants Perform for the Judges. Heidi Klum, Howie Mandel, Mel B and Simon Cowell. Day 3 Judges Decide and Bottom 4 Are Announced. Day 4 Bottom 4 Perform and one is Eliminated. But, The Week's Not Over Yet! Day 5 The Bottom 3 Face off in Jeopardy! Because This is Bottom Double Elimination! Day 6 Jeopardy and Double Jeopardy Play Out. Day 7 Final Jeopardy is played and another contestant is eliminated. Week 3 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... TWO contestants were eliminated on America's Got Talent! The next game show is a host special! Day 1 Spinner Says... Amazing Race! Rest of Day To Strategize. Oh, and one more thing, Everyone Only! Day 2 Contestants are broken up into teams of two. Last Team To Arrive is to Face off in a trivia Contest in a Gameshow. Day 3 Phil Keoghan Hosts! The Teams face A Detour: [https://amazingrace.fandom.com/wiki/Monkey_Dance!#Detour Haul or Harvest.] 8 Teams Choose Haul, 3 Choose Harvest. Route Info: Teams must drive themselves to the local museum and then find a box with 10 pictures of famous landmarks. Once they've Identified them, they will receive their next clue. Roadblock: A person must eat an Ostrich Egg. Pit-stop is at the Local Libary. Day 4 Route Info Is Completed And Roadblock Are completed Day 5 Teams Race to the pit stop. Day 6 The Last Team to check in faced off in general knowledge questions. Day 7 a player is Eliminated. Tune in on Oct 6 to see the next game show and elimination. Week 4 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... (Announcer), We Traveled to The Amazing Race game show to face off in some crazy challenges. In the end, one team faced off against each other and brought tears since they were two of the most influential people in the game. (The RGSM Contestants.) We're getting serious now since this is our first points Game Show!!! Day 1 The Contestants learn their position from The Amazing Race was the number of negative points they would start out with. So those who were at the bottom need to catch up. Day 2 Spinner Says... Hollywood Game Night! Day 3 Jane Lynch Hosts. Contestants Compete in HGN Classics like Smash the Buzzer, How do you do? and Clue Boom! Contestants are given points on teams of 5. Day 4 Points are given to Contestants and bottom 5 face-off in Extreme Couponing. Day 5 The contestant with the lowest score on HGN is eliminated. Day 6 Bottom 4 Face off in 2 Head to head matches to stay in the game. Day 7 The losers of the first round will face off to stay in the game. The loser is eliminated. Week 5 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... Thrills And Drills were given as contestants played your favorite party games, At a New EXTREME, to stay In. The. Game. The Drama was kicked up a notch even more when an unexpected twist arrived on day 5. This Week, 4 Players will be eliminated, But contestants don't know it. And with every week getting closer to the grand prize, Contestants are doing everything they can to stay in the game. Day 1 Spinning... Strong! Get your Body ready because you are about to endure Psychical Exercise like never before. Teams of 2 Will Compete. Day 2 Training Day for the Contestants. Day 3 The Contestants play to advance to the next round. Bottom 3 Teams are in danger. The 18 Contestants must choose one person to be the runner and one person to be the dropper. The runner will carry a medicine ball up the stairs and then hand it to the dropper to roll down the ramp. The runner must then run back down to catch the medicine ball before it reaches the floor. 1 Ball = 1 Point. However, If a ball is missed, the score is reset to 0. Bottom 3 Teams head to the elimination tower. But wait, the winner gets to pick another team to send to the tower. Day 4 Game Talk/Training Day. Day 5 The Winner of the challenge casts their nominaton for the tower. Day 6 The Twist is revealed to the contestants that four of them will be going home, and there will be two elimination tower matches. The nominated team will decide which duo they'd like to face off againist. They will go second. The other two teams go first. Day 7 FOUR players from two teams are eliminated in the tower. Week 6 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... The Stakes were raised as four players were eliminated. This week, It's a FUN week. Game shows, at no cost, but the contestants will be planning for the next round. Oh and did I mention, Money and prizes will be awarded to the winners?! Day 1 Spinning... The price is right! We spin twice in this fun week. Spinning... Let's Make A Deal! Day 2 Contestants compete in the price is right and Let's Make A Deal. Day 3 The winner is announced and both winners receive $10000 + whatever they won on the show. Day 4 Cooking Time. Suprise Fun Week continues as the contestants play Chopped. Day 5 The contestants compete in a dance-off. Day 6 The fun week may be Amazing, but it's sure couldn't be for some. As we play Flinch! Day 7 Love is in the air as contestants try to guess what their loved ones would say on Match game and The newlywed game. Week 7 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... FUN was all the rage last week. But we're back to business now. As Fun Week now determines who competes in the game show. Top 3 Have Immunity. Day 1 Top 3 are given immunity based on fun week and spinning... The Weakest Link! Oh, This is sure to cause drama. The Bottom 4 will face off in another game show. Day 2 The 11 Contestants compete in the weakest link and are eliminated one by one. The bottom 4 are announced. Day 3 The Winner of the Weakest Link Receives $25,000. Day 4 The Bottom 4 Compete in Celebrity Name Game. They are split into two teams. The winning team will stay. The other will be eliminated. Day 5 Strategy Day. Day 6 The contestants compete in celebrity name game. the losing team is eliminated. Day 7 The Contestants are informed that from now on, Either no Immunity or Only Individual Immunity will be given. The contestants are truly playing for themselves at this point. And a twist will be unleashed. Week 8 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... Drama Intestifed as the stakes were raised on day 7. Find out what this twist is and how it affects the game. Day 1 Contestants are informed that the last 6 players eliminated will compete for 1 spot back in the game. Day 2 The Eliminated Contestants compete and 1 returns. Spinning... Survivor! Jeff Probst Hosts. Day 3 Only the winner of the weakest link has immunity. The other contestants are split into two tribes and compete for a reward. Day 4 Contestants compete in the immunity challenge(Note: This counts as Indiviniual immunity as this is for the tribe). Day 5 The "Free" Day. Day 6 The Tribe that loses votes one player out. And a twist makes the Weakest Link winner vote out anyone they want. Day 7 The Weakest Link winner eliminates someone. Week 9 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... Day 1 Spinning..... Big Brother! The HoH will win immunity for the week. Day 2 The HoH must nominate two houseguests for eviction. Day 3 The veto players are chosen. Day 4 The Power of Veto could save one nominee. Day 5 Veto Cermony. Day 6 Social Game. Day 7 A houseguest is Evicted and is out of the game. Week 10 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 11 Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon... Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Week 12(Final Three) Previously on Reality Game Show Marathon/Recap of Season... Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Finale! Game Statistics Hosts Hosted by Julie Chen, Phil Keoghan, Jeff Probst, Nicole Byer, Gordon Ramsay, and Chris Hardwick. Running Time 30 Min to 2 Hours on GSN.(1 Hour 30 Min will be Separate. 1H then 30 Min) Cast And Crew 25 Contestants Will play. Notes This is just the concept and how the game of Reality Game Show Marathon would look. If you would like to make your own Reality Game show marathon, then just make an RGSM page and title it with the theme or Whatever you Want! Label = RGSM _______Category:TV Series Category:Game Shows Category:Reality TV Shows Category:Unfinished pages